Comme une lettre à la poste
by Salamesh06
Summary: Parfois rien ne se passe jamais comme prévue. Une simple rentrée à Poudlard et tout bascule.


Chapitre 1: L'oracle

Cette année encore Harry revint à Poudlard, il allait revoir ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione ainsi que Malefoy,son ennemi juré, et les autres . Pourtant cette année c'était différent . Il avait un mauvais pressentiment .Il entendit à peine son meilleur ami s'asseoir à côté de lui et ne sentit même pas sa main se poser sur son épaule. Il semblait tellement ailleurs que,bien que surpris,les deux autres préférèrent le laisser tranquille durant tout le trajet . Une étrange atmosphère régnait en maître dans l'habitacle .

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard dans des tempos différents selon les personnes .Les trois amis arrivèrent dans les couloirs du château et la fille du Trio fonça vers sa chambre afin de lire ses livres chéris avant les cours . Les deux autres ne furent même pas surpris de ce comportement si habituel venant de leur amie et se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre, le silence continuant de planer sur eux . Arrivés là bas ils défirent leurs valises pour se mettre à l'aise plus rapidement . Le brun essayant de garder bonne figure devant son ami .

\- T'as l'air d'avoir tenu un peu mieux cet été.Dit Ron qui voulait briser la glace entre eux

\- Oui,les Dursley n'étaient pas beaucoup à la maison donc j'étais un peu plus tranquille . Répondit Harry qui essayait de garder bonne figure

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le récit de son meilleur ami sur son excursion en Allemagne mais il se perdit petit à petit dans ses pensées .

-Alors tu te bouges espèce d'escargot ? Moi j'ai déjà fini . Ricana soudain ce dernier lui prenant ses chemises des mains

Le Survivant sursauta sur le coup mais reprit très vite ses esprits .

-J'ai le droit de penser , moi au moins j'ai un cerveau pour . Le taquina t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Connard .

Il se mirent à rire et ils finirent de déballer la valise du garçon à lunettes . Ce dernier se laissa aller peu à peu ses angoisses s'envolant petit à petit . Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la salle commune à jouer à toute sorte de jeux idiots en attendant l'heure du dîner . Lorsque tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de banquet pour aller manger Harry fut prit

de nausées et alla très vite aux toilettes rendre son déjeuner .

Il mettait ça sur le compte du stress de la rentrée , comme tout le reste d'ailleurs . Après son rapide séjour au toilettes il retourna vers la grande salle de banquet par le couloir principal .

Soudain , il entendit des voix très étranges . C'était une langue incompréhensible qui lui faisait froid dans le dos . Il se tourna très vite , à droite , à gauche , derrière , mais il ne voyait rien . En haut , même chose , en bas , toujours rien à signaler . Il continua donc son chemin , le cœur battant .

Le jeune homme se concentra pour essayer de comprendre , il n'était même pas sûr que c'était un langage humain .Cela semblait s'approcher de plus en plus de lui lui faisant de plus en plus peur et il commençait à suer . Soudain il cru comprendre une phrase " L'oracle est de retour "

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus , il courut vers la salle , la peur au ventre et les jambes flageolantes .

Arrivé là bas il s'installa à côté de Ron qui lui tapota l'épaule essayant de le rassurer d'une chose dont il ignorait la nature . A ce toucher le brun sursauta beaucoup le coeur toujours battant et la vue brouillée par la peur . Son ami le regarda surpris en arquant un sourcil .

-Je savais que j'étais devenu Casper . Ricana t-il essayant à nouveau de rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins lourde

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant sa bêtise et arriva à manger un peu , son angoisse se dissipant légèrement . Malgré tout il ne put s'empêche de penser à ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt . Il en avait connu des choses mais alors L'Oracle était complètement inconnu au bataillon . Et ça lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment . Il eut à peine le courage de manger une cuisse de poulet et de boire un verre d'eau pétillante . Et même avec ça il se sentait lourd et barbouillé . Ça faisait encore plus flipper ses amis qui décidèrent de l'emmener dans sa chambre pensant qu'il était juste malade à cause du voyage .

Le Trio se retrouva donc dans la chambre de Ron et Harry ,ce dernier fonça sur son lit complètement K.O toutes ses forces semblant quitter son corps . Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte .

-Ron tu peux ouvrir? Grogna le Survivant qui n'avait vraiment pas la force de se lever

-La flemme .. Répliqua Ron

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule lentement et avec un bruit lourd sous le regard surpris des trois jeunes gens . Aucun n'osait faire un mouvement ou même respirer . L'intello soupira doucement, sentant que c'était à elle d'y aller.

\- Ah les garçons.. Souffla t-elle en allant vers la porte

Elle vit seulement une enveloppe rouge par terre . Elle pencha la tête de côté avec un air incrédule et la ramassa la regardant de plus près . Il y avait un simple O en lettre noir sur le dos . La jeune fille l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils .

-Toi tu ouvres des enveloppe comme ça au calme . C'est pas à toi et imagine si c'est piégé! S'indigna Ron

-Excusez moi si ses destinataires sont des vieux papys râleurs . Répliqua l'intello en regardant ce qui avait à l'intérieur

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup sous la surprise . Les deux autres se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer .

-Ca va pas? Lui demanda Harry

-Il … Il faut qu'on soit dans la salle commune il va y avoir une explosion .. Répondit son amie d'une voix blanche

-C'est ça oui et il va y avoir Rusard en train de faire la danse des Canard en chantant «je veux faire un barbecue!» Ricana le rouquin

\- Il y a une photo de votre chambre intact et une avec toutes vos affaires brûlées . Insista Hermione

\- Alors de quelle couleur sont mes chaussettes qui sont en haut à droite de mon tiroir ?

\- Elles sont violettes et noire, elles sont mêmes pliées à l'envers.

Gros silence pesant.. Plus la sorcière regardait les deux photos plus elles lui semblèrent claires et troublantes. Ce paradoxe lui donnait des frissons de peur dans le dos.

\- Hermione je .. Commença Harry qui se leva

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu elle veut juste nous faire marcher. Le coupa son meilleur ami

-C'est la vérité! S'énerva la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés

Le garçons à lunettes la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer . Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade sans savoir si c'était de la peur ou autre chose . Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en la berçant gentiment .

-Je te crois moi . Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

-Vous allez sortir vos affaires pour les mettre dans la salle communes ..? Demanda la jeune fille les yeux apeurés

\- Oui, viens on va déjà mettre les affaires à l'abri au cas où.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment,bien sûr. Mais voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état lui faisait vraiment de la peine surtout que Ron s'acharnait à la faire passer pour une folle. Les deux jeunes sorciers refirent les valises qui s'étaient retrouvées défaites à peines quelques heures auparavant sous le regard désabusé du rouquin qui n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger d'un pouce . Ils finirent par tout ranger en une demie heure et mirent les deux valises dans la salle commune. Les autres les toisèrent comme si ils étaient devenus fous et Ron n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit en train de jour aux échecs version sorcier tout seul. Alors qu'il était installé sur un fauteuil en cuir,Harry entendit à niveau ces semblait être des voix féminines qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'Harry. Il se concentra pour écoutait ce qu'elles disaient. Il crût comprendre quelques mots tels que " rapide " " mort " " poussière " .

Il se redressa d'un coup, le coeur battant . Et si Ron était en danger ?! Il se leva et courut vers sa chambre , espérant retrouver celle ci intacte et donc son meilleur ami vivant. A son plus grand soulagement il vit le plus grand sur son lit toujours en train de jouer aux échecs. Ni une ni deux il lui le bras et l'emmena hors de la chambre.

\- Mais t'es malade lâche moi! Cria le rouquin qui essayait de se dégager

En tant normal il aurait réussi mais l'angoisse et l'adrénaline donna une force surhumaine au survivant qui arriva à l'emmener vers les autres à temps. A peine ils mirent un pied à la salle qu'ils entendirent une explosion. Un grand tremblement de terre secoua la tour tout entière et les jeunes gens qui étaient dans la salle se retrouvèrent par terre. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent l'air effrayé. D'un seul homme ils se relevèrent et , suivis de Ron et de Seamus allèrent vérifier la chambre des deux garçons pour voir si la lettre avait dit vrai . Ils en furent le constat avec effroi une fois arrivés sur place..

La chambre n'était que poussière et les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient oublié étaient parties en fumées . Hermione se tourna vers Ron .

-Tu voulais pas me croire hein? Railla t-elle les poings sur les hanches

-Ca va je me suis trompé tu vas pas en faire un plat . Grommela son ami

-Heureusement qu'Hermione et moi on a quand même eu la bonne idée de sortir les affaires nécessaires . Intervint Harry

-Non mais tu vas pas te ranger de son côté quand même?! S'indigna le roux

-Calme toi Ron .. Lui dit Seamus en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ..

\- Ce que tu as fait .. Tu n'as pas vraiment fait grand chose à par lui donner du soutien moral . Répliqua Hermione

Silence pesant .. Ron lui lança un regard qui contenait un étrange mélange de haine et de tristesse. Cette vérité qui lui tombait sur la tête lui plomba encore plus moral . Il serra le poing et partit en trombe de la salle commune donnant un coup de pied dans un meuble . Les autres le regardèrent , choqués .

-Il a vraiment pété les plombs .. Soupira Harry

-Oui .. Acquiesça Hermione en baissant la tête

Son air déprimé intrigua son ami à la cicatrice qui arqua un sourcil .

Ça ne pas? S'enquit-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux

-Je .. Je dois te dire ..

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase , un cri retentit du couloir par lequel Ron était parti …

Et voilllàà -sadique qui adore faire des cliffanger bonjour ~ -


End file.
